


Carve Out Your Name

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Out Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babygotbass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygotbass/gifts).



“Honey, I’m home,” Harry jokes in a passably terrible American accent as he walks through the door.

Nick blinks, and turns at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t heard the front door open, the key in the lock, but there Harry is, leaning up against the jamb as if he hadn’t been away for weeks. 

“What, no pie?” Harry says, going for the jokey tone again. But there are bags under his eyes, his skin pale. He has his coat over one arm, an overnight bag on the other, and Nick recalls that Harry’s plane landed not two hours ago. That’s barely enough time from Heathrow for Harry to drop off his luggage before making his way over to Nick’s. 

Nick crosses the kitchen in two long strides and wraps Harry up in a big hug. Harry’s grown again, but he still angles his body so he can bury his face in the side of Nick’s neck, arms clutching tight around Nick’s waist. He seems thinner too, and Nick finds himself sliding one careful hand under the edge of Harry’s t-shirt, smoothing down his side to check. Harry shivers into the caress, huffing out a sigh as he presses closer, as if starved for touch. 

“When do you leave again?” Nick says, once they’ve untangled themselves. Harry heads over to the cupboard to take out two mugs, and Nick flicks the switch on the kettle, easing into the rhythm of their routine.

“Day after tomorrow,” Harry says, settling heavily onto one of the stools by the kitchen counter, fatigue dragging at his bones. “Gem and I are taking turns to drive up.”

The rasp’s returned to this voice, and his eyelids are beginning to droop, but Harry props his chin up with one hand and watches Nick attentively. The kettle whistles sharply once, twice, and it’s not long before Nick slides a hot cup of tea under Harry’s nose, smiling when Harry perks up a bit. 

“Ta,” Harry says gratefully, picking it up both hands wrapped around the mug, looking very young in the moment. “And you? When are you heading home?”

“Saturday,” Nick says, “I’ll finish up the week’s shows, have a night on the town with the crew, then head back to the homestead with a rotten hangover. So business as usual, I suppose.”

Harry laughs. “You party animal,” he says fondly. “Your lifestyle’s too fast for the likes of us.” 

“What, young international pop stars?” Nick says. “Say it ain’t so, Harold!”

Harry grins, and takes a sip of his tea. Then he says, in a smaller, unsure voice, “You should drop by Holmes Chapel on your way up, if you can spare the time. Mum and Gem would love to see you over the holiday break.”

“Oh _they_ would, would they?” Nick teases. There’s some colour in Harry’s cheeks now, from the warmth of the tea or from something else, Nick’s not sure. All he knows is that it’s a good look on Harry, something that makes him feel all warm inside as well. He reaches out before he can think better of it and strokes the skin of Harry’s face with one finger. Harry nuzzles into the touch, butting at Nick’s hand until he’s cupping the side of Harry’s face with his palm. 

“Yeah, I think they miss you,” Harry says in all seriousness, but his eyes are bright now, with mischief, with love.

Nick leans across the counter until their faces are level, barely a breath apart, noses almost touching. He hears the hitch in Harry’s breath and chases it with his lips, closing the gap just to hear it again, the sigh as Harry opens his mouth under Nick’s, a soft kiss. 

“I missed you too,” Nick says a little later, quietly against Harry’s mouth. “Welcome home.” 

END


End file.
